Smile
by Never And Forever X
Summary: You're beautiful. Bunches of stories that will hopefully make you go "Aww!" Ch2: The Lights Flicker. T for Yaoi. MxM with an occasional LxL or Near fluff, or drabbles.
1. Need to Know You're There

**I don't own Death Note or Pokemon or Gameboys.**

**This'll be a collection of one-shots, two-shots, possibly three-shots, and drabbles. Mostly one-shots and drabbles. X D **

**Will be of many different characters and pairings. Mostly Matt and Mello.**

**I'm going to keep this rated T because that's normally what I write, but if for some reason I go over that, I'll be sure to make a warning. **

**Place: Mello's apartment in Los Angeles.**

**Time: 4:02 AM, Sunday**

**Mello's first night back from the hospital after the explosion.**

Matt clicked away at his Gameboy, the light illuminating his face in the dark room. He didn't mind that it was less than two hours away from the time he would wake up to make Mello breakfast; he had stayed up late playing games so many times before.

It was Sunday, the only day of the week Mello wasn't worrying about catching Kira or beating Near. He would go to church for three hours at seven o' clock. Matt decided he would make him a good breakfast of chocolate chip waffles and chocolate milk because he deserved it.

Just as Matt leveled up his Pokemon, Mello stirred. He rolled onto his back and propped himself on his elbows to drowsily look at Matt.

"Matt, turn that off. I'm trying to sleep, and you should be too. . ." he said. Matt couldn't understand the last sentence, though, because he was mumbling and lying back down, facing him. As Mello's head hit the pillow, a look of intense pain crossed his face. He gingerly touched his burn and rolled onto his other side.

Matt was going to say something, but he decided against it and muted his game.

Mello was about to fall back to sleep, ignoring the throbbing, but as soon as Matt turned the volume of his game off, he felt wide awake.

"M-Matt?" Mello asked softly, to assure himself Matt was still lying beside him.

"Yeah?" Matt replied, leaning over his friend so he could see him.

". . .Turn your Gameboy back on."

He turned on the volume, knowing without asking why Mello wanted him to. "I couldn't sleep without you, either."

Mello closed his eyes, smiling to himself slightly, and thinking about how blessed he was to have Matt again.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would make my day. Also- smile, you're beautiful. : )**


	2. The Lights Flicker

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Ooh, update. I should probably be working on my other stories, but. . . X D**

**Place: The Orphanage**

**Time: around noon**

**Ages: 12(Matt) and 13(Mello)**

**POV: Matt's**

Every day in Wammy's orphanage, the air conditioning or heater would turn on or off at four hour intervals. And every time before either of them turned on, the lights would flicker for but a few seconds.

Why am I telling you this? Well, one day, I found Mello holding his hand and glaring at it angrily.

"Uh, Mel, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and waved his hand around, then stuck his finger in his mouth. I gave him an odd look.

"Marci's flat iron burnt me." he said flatly, taking his finger out of his mouth.

"How badly? You should put that in some ice water. I'll go get a band-aid." Health class can be useful sometimes.

He shrugged and followed me to the closest bathroom, where he pulled up his sleeve and held his hand under the tap. I found a band-aid in one of the many medical kits in the cabinet under the sink.

Mello dried his hand off, and I pulled his hand over to me, against his protests, to put the bandage on.

The moment I did, the lights flickered. Unthinkingly, I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

The room lit up again. Mello was looking at me, shocked. I was pretty sure I looked worse than he did.

I felt my face heating up. I dropped his hand and ran out of the bathroom, down the hall to my room.

_What've I done? _I remember asking myself while tears blurred my vision.

Eight hours later of miserable sulking in the corner and trying to figure out if I could fix everything, Mello opened the door to my room.

He stood in front of me. I cowered under his stare.

"It doesn't hurt any more, you know." he said, holding up his finger. I gulped.

Mello leaned down closer to me, and then the lights turned off. And he kissed me on the head.

When they came back on, I looked up at him, speechless.

"It's second dinner time." He held out a hand (the one that wasn't burnt) and helped me up.

A few moments of silent walking later, I said, "Look Mel, I'm sorry about what happened-"

"Don't be." he cut me off, crossing his arms and turning away from me.

Through a veil of blonde hair, I thought I saw his face turn a nice shade of pink.

**Oi. This took me a little while to write. Welp, about the second dinner thing? At our school, we split lunches into two because our school was so big. I imagined the House doing that. : P Reviews appreciated. ^_^ More will be up soon, just gotta rack my brains for some cute ideas. Also, THANKS MISS BRIGHT FOR 1****ST**** REVIEW! COOKIES FOR YOU! GYAH! *spazzes* Welp, ciao! : D**


End file.
